Afterglow tribute to Heath Ledger
by toobusydreaming
Summary: 17 year old Arlene is haunted by dreams of a deceased actor and is completely overwhelmed when she has to acheive the impossible by saving the life of the actor. But how do you save the life of the dead? this story is a tribute to Heath Ledgerm :


**Prologue:**  
What is destiny? What is life? These simplest of questions burden the human mind every second. If you could turn back time to save the life of a complete stranger...would you? Would you take the journey down the road of salvation? or slowly watch your life fade away. My name is Arlene Brook and this is the story of my life changing experience.

**Chapter One: January 22, 2009****  
**I was surrounded by complete darkness, unaware of where i was. Wind blew hard against me, pulling back my raven colored hair. "Please help me," i heard someone whisper in my ear. I frantically looked around and was suddenly blinded by a bright white light. "Ow someone turn down the lights," I yelled. But of course, I got only one reply. Silence. "Arlene take my hand," I heard a few minutes later. I looked up to see an arm extend towards me. I peered into the eyes of the man I've been dreaming about for about a year now. As if in a trance, i raised my hand up to touch his and i almost did until *BEEP BEEP BEEP* My eyes shot open, staring angrily at my annoying alarm clock. "Every single time," i muttered while getting out of bed. In my dreams, i was never quite able to reach his hand...i guess it just wasn't the right time yet. Hi my name is Arlene Brook and this is my life. Wow what a cheesy line anyways getting up every single freaking day was considered part of my daily life cause my mom believes that going to school is important. Its not that i didn't like school, it was just i don't know a feeling that i had of not going. I believe that some part of me was missing as if...a section of my mind was blank. Something belonged there but i don't know what, maybe memories? Memories i couldn't remember for some reason. Each dream i had gave me a piece to the puzzle only to complicate it even more. Who knows whats wrong with me maybe I'm crazy. I shook myself out of my thoughts and took out my clothes. I briefly glanced at my calender to see the date. It was January 22, 2009. He died on this day i thought absentmindedly causing me to sigh deeply. I slipped into my black jeans and plain white tee with a black vest. Upon putting my hair in a loose ponytail, i observed myself in the mirror. I did this almost every single day. I don't consider myself ugly or beautiful, I'm just what you call normal looking. I am skinny and healthy but nothing special. I had black hair with bangs swiped to the side and plain brown eyes. I stared at my reflection blankly before heading downstairs.

* * *

"Good morning sweetie," my mom said cheerfully. I plastered a fake smile on my face as always, "Hey mom whats for breakfast?" She set down a plate to reveal, "Waffles." I sat down at the table and observed my mom. I smiled slightly at her now bubbly carefree attitude for it had not always been this way. When i was around 10, my mom had made a drastic decision by divorcing my dad. This decision tore me apart in so many ways but i never said a word cause they both seemed to happy without each other. My dad, of course, couldn't take care of me or should i say didn't want to take care of me so he happily handed me over to my mom. After moving out of my dad's , we moved into some nearby apartments that i wanted so desperately to get out of. Don't get me wrong, i loved the apartments and all but it still wasn't a stable home. After 4 years of struggle, i finally got what i wanted...a house. Life just skyrocketed after that. My mom got a high paying job...life is good isn't it? For my mom yes but for me not so much. I've tried so hard to be happy but these damn dreams just wont let me be. I'm 17 years old and i have everything i could possibly want what more do i need? I finished my waffle and put my dishes in the dishwasher. "Mom I'm heading out now i'll see you later," i said while hugging her. "Bye have a good day," she exclaimed smiling at me. I grabbed my bag and keys and headed out the door. I started up my car and headed over to hell high.

* * *

Upon getting out of my car i was greeted by my best friends Jake & Trisha. "Hey you guys," i said walking towards them. "Hey," they replied in unison. My friends were the only thing that made school interesting. I met Trish when i was in 5th grade and Jake in 8th. They are both a major part of my life, i don't know what I'd do if i lost them. "Arlene," i heard Jake say causing me to snap outta my dream like state. "What," i asked. "Jason walked past you and started staring at you full on," exclaimed Trish hyperly. I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulder, "So." All of a sudden flashes played in my head causing me severe pain. I rubbed my temples as black & white images raced through my head as if trying to make my remember something. Th flashes gave me mixed messages which gave me nothing but frustration. "What do you mean so, you've liked the guy since elementary school...are you sure you're okay?" I shook my head and looked at my oblivious friends, "Trust me I'm fine just alittle tired." Trish rolled her eyes, "Oh please miss over dramatic maybe your too tired to remember today is Heath Ledger's one year death anniversary the whole school is taking about if hes gonna get the Oscar nomination or not." I quickly looked down at the ground trying to avoid the fact that what she said had hurt me so much. "Of course i remember how could i forget, he doesn't let me," i whispered softly. That's right, ever since January 22, 2008 I've been having dreams of the deceased actor begging me to save him. Okay go on laugh cause i know you want to but if you were in my place you wouldn't be laughing at all. For some weird reason there was some invisible bond between me and him. I glanced at my friends to find them staring at me oddly but once again i was saved by the bell. "We'll talk later," said Jake as he headed off to his class. Trish smiled and hugged me before going her separate way. I sighed and headed to my first period. Oh joy T.T i thought sarcastically. I was a teachers assistant for my last years math teacher, Mr. Hansen. He doesn't make me do anything so i, of course, being the lazy person that i am take a nap til the end of the period. Except for today was different. I stared at the wall until i felt like i was being watched. I turned my head to see Jason staring at me. I let out a little smile as his cheeks turn red and he goofishly smiles back at me. I laughed and turned away from him sighing deeply.

* * *

Quicker than i imagined the bell rang and everyone ran outta the classroom like a bunch of wild animals. While walking down the hall i felt my head start to throb. "Whats wrong with me," i whispered as i entered the bathroom. Luckily nobody was in there. I gripped the sink as flashes once again started invading my mind. I felt as if my body was under so much pressure that it would eventually explode. The school bell rang loudly in my ear causing me to jolt. Blood slowly dripped down my eyes, nose, and ears causing me to cry in pain. I looked up at myself in the mirror to see him standing behind me. My anger overtook me as i punched the mirror so hard that it shattered. I ran outta the bathroom and didn't stop until i got to my car. I breathed in the chilly January air and smiled for right now all i needed was fresh air. My smile faded as i heard Heath whisper my name. I wiped the blood off my face and looked straight ahead and saw Heath standing there with all of his glory. I rapidly shook my head, "This isn't possible," i whispered. I ran towards him only to have him disappear into thin air. I stumbled backwards and felt warm arms wrap around my body causing my breath to hitch. Tears flowed down my cheeks as i placed my hands on his squeezing them tightly. I couldn't figure out why i was seeing a freaking dead guy and instead of being scared and worried about my mental health, i was comfortable and relived. I cautiously spun around to be face to face with Heath Ledger. "Your dead," I firmly stated in anger. He simply smiled at me and swiftly moved towards me. I closed my eyes and all i felt was a gush of warm wind. I opened my eyes to find him gone but his presence all around. This is crazy i thought as i raced towards my car. I quickly got in and exit the parking lot. Despite it being a working day the streets were eerily empty. I stopped at a red light and rested my head against the steering wheel. I looked up to see the lights turn green. I continued onward in silence until i heard his voice again, "Arlene take my hand." I looked beside me to see him sitting there holding out his hand. I reluctantly grabbed his hand causing him to frown and say, "I'm sorry about this." "About what," I asked only to have a strong force hit the side of my car causing it to flip over several times. I felt my body catapult forward, crashing through glass and landing on the road. Pain surged through my body as i coughed out blood. People crowded around me yelling and shouting for help. I struggled to move my body causing me to yelp in pain. I gazed up at the sky until it was overshadowed by Heath hovering over me. "Shh it'll all be okay," he whispered. His hand covered my eyes causing me to slip into darkness


End file.
